honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat X
Mortal Kombat X is the 45th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt RaubIt was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fighting video game Mortal Kombat X. It was published on May 5, 2015. Mortal Kombat X was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat X on YouTube "We know why you're really here, you sick f***s! Gore!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat X'' Script Because Street Fighter V is still a year away, and Smash Bros. WiiU doesn't count, fighting game fans will have to tie themselves over with... ''Mortal Kombat X'' Pry the C's of your keyboard, because ''Mortal Kombat'' is back, even though it's been back for awhile... But now it's even back-er! In the best Mortal Kombat experience since you beat your older brother in the MK2 machine in the back of the car wash. Take that, Craig! Prepare for a deep, well-balanced action packed fighting game, but who cares? We know why you're really here, you sick f***s! Gore! Play the next generation of interactive snuff films with: fatalities that treat blood like Gatorade Kahn crushes his opponent's heart, making the blood drip onto his face; brutalities where you punch someone so hard in their dick that their eyes pop out ''[Johnny Cage punces Quan Chi so hard in the balls his eyes pop out. '''Johnny Cage: "Oh yeah!"]; killer old lady projectiles ''throws an old lady at Sub-Zero; and X-Ray moves that somehow don't result in instant death throws his cable into Cassie Cage's mout. It burst through the back of her neck, kicks her in the back, breas her spin. He then drives his heel into her skull, shattering it. Then, she just gets up like nothing happened!. Walk it off! But it's not all about the gore though. Dive into an extensive story mode where the Teen Titans of Earthrealm search for a magical necklace amulet that will have you constantly pausing to look up their move list in this three hour cutscene interrupted by the occasional quicktime event, aggressively stupid line of dialogue ['''Cassie Cage:' "You got Caged!"]'' and a tea party. [Scorpion and Sub-Zero are seated, drinking tea. '''Sub-Zero:' "Grandmaster's plans, but Sektor had realized his father's vision. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized."] (Snores) pledged to kill Sektor and his followers, reform the Lin Kuei and restore our honor."'' Select your combatant from the next generation of fighters Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin and Takahashi Takeda, newcomers who look like they were designed by an angsty middle schooler Black, D'Vorah and Ferra/Torr, and your old favorites who are now just... really old looking Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero) ['''Johnny Cage:' "You lost, Coldilocks?"] Okay, grandpa. Head online to the ultimate ''Mortal Kombat challenge of fighting Scorpion over and over and over again, and do battle against lag so bad, you might as well be drawing the match by hand. person draws Scorpion in orange marker, another person draws Sub-Zero in blue marker. But it's all worth it when every victory earns sweet, sweet Faction experience which you can use to... Uh, which you can use to... Yeah, I don't know!They're about as arbitrary as Hogwarts points. ['''Dumbledore:' "472 points, Slytherin House."]'' So enjoy the latest from the franchise that started as a bloody gimmick performs fireball fatality, but grew into a really solid fighting game with a bloody gimmick perfors X-Ray. And if that core game isn't enough, drown in an avalanche of extra content like: The Krypt, a store menu with jump scares for some reason spider appears Arghh! *Bleep*; Test Your Luck, the mode you play when you're drunk; Test Your Might, the fingerbang simulator explode. Oh no! My hand! Damn it! What the hell? And if you're a rich idiot who sucks at the game and life, spend $5 for 30 Easy Fatality tokens! Which, I mean... seriously? That's worse than horse armor. You were doing so well, Ed Boon! Shame on you! And shame on your greedy eyebrows! in on Ed Boon's eyebrows Starring: Nepotism Cage; Not The Bees! D'Vorah; Ermac-errrd; Kid Rock Black, Machamp Goro; Jax-y Briggs; Getting Too Old For This Sh*t Jax; John Cage Vandamme; Lasik Kano; Pin The Sword On The Donkey Kenshi; Fan Club Kitana; Apocalypto Kahn; Gay Hawkeye, or Just Regular Hawkeye Jin; Hat Trick Lao; My Teeth Are Up Here Mileena; Megamind Chi; P.K. Thunder Raiden; Chris Bosh Reptile; Get Over It Scorpion; Cammy Blade; ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Sub-Zero; Whip It Good Takeda; and Shinookie Shinnok. Mortal Kombat Times Did you know if you beat the game as Sub-Zero, he becomes Khaleesi? "They accepted their Lin Kuei masters and their training as Kombat mounts. With a force of dragon riders, the Lin Kuei's ferocity became legend." Oh, spoiler alert! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mortal Kombat X ''has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx noted the video "gives funny new names to the kombatants, of course, and it’s probably NSFW for gore." Jamie Lovett of ComicBook.com observed "As described in the trailer, Mortal Kombat X is a really fun and well-balanced fighting game…that you’re probably mostly playing as an interactive snuff film." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Finally, an honest game trailer to explain Mortal Kombat X '- The Verge article * '‘Mortal Kombat X’ Gets Toasted With An Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * 'Mortal Kombat X Gets An Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Honest Game Trailer For MORTAL KOMBAT X '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment